the unhearted
by fanficgurll
Summary: what happens when soap's sister joins taskforce 141? however with a dark past. can soap and 141 uncover her inner self again. few OC's and RoachxOC - my summaries are awful
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again _btw this is my first cod fanfic so don't judge cuz I'm fabulous_haha why am I even sayin this crap xD.**

**The drama is this actually makes me laugh thinking about it so yeah there is gonna be constant swaps of POV's.**

**And finally there are going to be quite a few OC's in this so in the next chapter I'll say who is who (hopefully)**

**I don't own any cod characters xx**

{Arabella 'Blade' Mactavish}

**(A/N yes this is soap's sister, I think arabella is a Scottish name, I'm not sure? Anyway to the story)**

I glared at my CO; he was transferring me to another taskforce?! I mean I'm fine here and I get along with most. I wonder why he was moving me. I turned and walked to the rec. Room where most of the retards here were lazing about.

I pushed Dan off the sofa, and sat in his original place. Dan, was the most annoying person here, me and him never got along. His callsign was ice, mainly because he slipped on ice in a mission in Northern Ukraine. But I call him Dan to annoy him. The amount of times me and him had fights was unbelievable, even the CO had to stop us once, I broke Dan's wrist, he sprained my ankle, and I'll never forgive him.

"What the fuck bitch?" Dan questioned me.

I ignored him and started to talk to Truck, but smirking in the process before eventually laughing.

Dan (ice) had already moved somewhere else then I asked: "Dan, do you want your seat back now?" he glared at me, I returned the look.

"No, I'm fine, I don't want your crazy ass disease." He replied, being the only girl on the team kind of sucked, they figured I was female at the start, only because I forgot to put on my white balaclava and tie my hair back.

"Dan, just shut the fuck up?" I said loud and clear, my accent clearly ringing out around the room. Everyone started to laugh. But stopped when the CO walked in, "blade, Ice, Pulse and Recon, pack your bags your leaving in three hours." He said.

I nodded in response and left to my room, I was sad about leaving Metal 0-1 (me, truck, Grinch, frost and sandman) but I was also sad about leaving the others too, without knowing an hour had already passed and I was soon asleep, preparing for the long journey.

I woke up, sweat dripping down my face, crap another nightmare. It had taken too long for me to become okay with metal I don't think it'll be any different with this new fucking taskforce.

I got into the shower combing my fingers through my long, thick hair. I remember when it was blue, bright neon blue. That was when I was with the souls. There were six of us, I was the leader, and we were basically disavowed however we continued our journey to makarov and zakhaev. However the spetznaz they found our location. Lit up the building we were in. Killing two of my best friends, my family. Then another two were killed by makarov himself, a slow, painful death. The man is sick, heartless. He deserves to die.

Now me and Pulse are the only ones left. And my vibe tells me that isn't going to last for long. But then and again no one lasts long in the army.

{James 'Recon' whytes}

I climbed into the Mil Mi-17 after saying goodbye to everyone. I watched blade's eyes water whilst she was saying goodbye to everyone. People here were like her second family, ever since she was little many of her biological family relatives were joining the army and retiring. She said it was like a tradition. She's gone through too much; me and her were in the SAS, GIGN and the Souls. However now we're being transferred I think we'll be split up again, she's my best friend - I don't want to lose her. Ever...

{Arabella 'Blade' Mactavish}

I sighed as I climbed into the helicopter, waving at those behind me. I watched the chopper take off into the sky meters above the ground, I felt myself dazing off and slipping into a restful sleep.

**[Flashback] (8 years ago)**

**"Oh, piss off John!" Arabella screeched as her older brother threw her over his shoulder carrying her into their large house. Eventually putting her back on her own legs. However annoyed she was at him for practically holding her upside down for 10 minutes she was grateful he was home for Christmas.**

**She watched the****20 year old****brush snow off his shoulders and grin at her; she returned the grin and laughed. However the moment****was ruined****as her mother walked in the****conservatory****and complain that she'll be late for her dance practise.**

**John walked into the large living area where his 5 other siblings were: Andréa, Dwain, Torin, Evan and Scott. Dwain and his pregnant wife Lucy were sitting on the large sofa, Andrea and Torin were hogging the fireplace trying to get as much heat as he could and Evan, along with Scott and his mother were watching some random talk show on the Telly. **

**Their father however was at work and wasn't due to be home for 6 hours, Arabella would be going to her dance classes along with Andréa, then he'll be at home. **

**Home – he had two homes, his one with his family and the other was at work, with the SAS. The majority of time with the SAS. **

**Arabella descended down the stairs wrapped up in warm clothes that were only to be removed afterwards in another building. She could hear the murmurs in the room next to her. Sighing she called Andréa and opened the front door, only to be greeted by fluffy, white snow falling to the ground.**

Arabella woke up as the helicopter landed. She sighed, put on her balaclava and tucked her hair away; no way was she letting people know who she was this time. She thought about the dream. It was about her family. John. Her brother, the brother she hasn't seen in 4 years, he was a captain now, whereas she was a lieutenant. She stopped daydreaming in her thoughts when a pair of fingers started to click in front of her face.

She growled, Dan the fat bastard and his stupid sarcasm. "C'mon Blade we wouldn't want to be late now, would we?" he said smiling.

I almost punched him right there and then but before I could I replied back: "well then maybe you should save your sarcasm for your damn sorry arse and shut up for once." Recon started to sniggered and Dan's smile turned into a flat line. Pulse sighed loudly then said: "right then let's not keep those bastards in there waiting." We all nodded in reply and stepped out of the helicopter with our luggage behind us.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

We were expecting new FNG's today, however there all the same either they have a bad past or they keep to themselves. But we do not want another Meat or Royce that would be awful. I guess another me would be cool; I guess everything is cool for me. I saw a helicopter land and 4 people step out, one of them reminds me of ghost – face covered and unknown. This should be interesting.

Before anyone else noticed I screamed: "GHOST! The FNG's are here!" everyone laughed at my outburst then scarecrow screamed: "yay I'm not the noob anymore!" more laughter occurred. Ghost was in charge because Tav was on mission with Ozone, Archer and Toad.

{Arabella 'Blade' Mactavish}

The pilot of the helicopter led us into the base where we were greeted by a masked man with a skull balaclava and another man with strawberry blonde hair and a young face. I kept my laughter to myself as I recognized who the young guy was. It was Gary Sanderson – Roach I met him in the army of the United States. I was the one training him even though we're the same age. Thank god he doesn't recognize me otherwise I'd be in deep shit.

"welcome recruits, to taskforce 141" the masked man said, for heaven sake he did not just call us recruits if he was my superior I might die, I can already tell he is one of those people who honestly doesn't care. Roach, I can tell that bastard inside-out however he doesn't know it's me.

"Good morning sir, I'm recon, 2nd lieutenant, this is ice, 2nd sergeant, pulse, also 2nd sergeant and blade, 1st lieutenant." Said recon before Dan interrupted.

"Blade lives in the shade" Dan said before sniggering. I jabbed my elbow right into his chest causing him to let out a grunt of pain. Pulse sighed then followed masked guy to his room. Roach showed me to my room without a single conversation, the tension was awkward.

Eventually he left and I was in my room. I packed my things away and sat in front of the mirror. Pulled of the balaclava, pulled out my hair and started to brush it. I then applied my makeup and changed into my half uniform.** (Black leggings, taskforce shirt, and her doc martins) **

"Blade c'mon let's get some food and meet the rest of the taskforce" said recon.

I decided to leave my balaclava off, who cares if they see my face I might as well let them know I was a girl and I could shoot a gun just like them.

**yay first chapter done! took me 2 hours to write so thanks for reading it xx**

**remember to review and i'll update tomorrow xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel really stupid now '-'_I've got loads to write on this chapter but I can't remember and I said I'd name most of the OC's as well, by the way it's hard to write about Blade's past because, I find it quite upsetting.**

**Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish**

**James 'Recon' Whytes**

**Dan 'Ice' Newton**

**Louis 'Pulse' O'Donnell**

**I don't even know how I thought of those names, I'm actually struggling to kill people off as well, it's just too sad and I'm changing this to a RoachxOC instead because it's just easier. X**

**The next update /**

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

As I was walking down the hall to the canteen, I could already tell that the rest of the taskforce (who we haven't met yet) weren't there. It was too quiet. As we walked in I could already see Pulse and Dan had taken their place. I went and sat down it one of the plastic chairs – unfortunately the chair opposite Dan, with Recon to my right and Pulse to my left.

I went and grabbed some food, luckily before any other soldiers arrived, I did want some food but I also did not want people staring and questioning me whilst I was eating. That's one reason why Pulse had chosen a table at the back of the room; clearly he didn't want to be disturbed either.

As I began eating, I heard the rest of the task force come into the canteen to grab their food, plates started to clatter about and loud chatter began to form. I was well hidden away in the corner unlike Dan who everyone kept looking at.

I tried to hold in my laughter whilst Dan glared at me but eventually I started to laugh.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

I began to fill my plate up with food whilst talking to meat: "have you seen the new FNG's?" I questioned him.

"nope." He replied whilst getting more food. He's such a dumbass, how much food does he actually need? We both made our way to the table where Royce and Worm were sitting. As I sat down I saw the FNG's in the corner of the room. However I could only see Pulse and Ice, the other two were hidden.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

I saw Roach looking at our table; he couldn't see me because Dan was in front of me. As I was finishing off my dinner I looked at Dan and I could hear him whispering to Pulse. He kept throwing glances at me and I was cautious that he was going to say something bad out loud.

"So, Blade what happened to your balaclava?" He said

Every other member of the task force was looking at us now. I growled, my hands gripped the edge of the table, Recon was now glaring at Dan and Pulse continued to eat wanting to hear the show.

"Mind your own you little fuck." I spoke loudly, Recon kept nudging me to stop and Pulse burst out laughing.

"It was only a question, bitch." Dan replied smugly. Now he was dead.

"I ain't no dog." I said, my anger was really building up now my accent was really clear.

He then replied: "hell you aren't, but you sure act like one." That's when it set me off, I couldn't take it no more, I stood up, walked around the table, knocked Dan off his chair and punched him right in the face, making his nose bleed. Within 5 seconds he had got back up and had me on the floor attacking back, Recon was shouting at us, the other soldiers were constantly watching probably wondering why a woman was on the base attacking a recruit.

Recon grabbed Dan off me whilst Pulse grabbed me to stop attacking Dan. Pulse led me out the room while Recon was shouting at Dan, I then started to laugh as I started the fight and Dan was getting the blame. I was taken to first aid to get my nose checked out, seeming as Dan had thrown a punch or two. That bastard I'm going to get him back, big time.

{Meat}

I watched the girl with the long pink hair, leave the room with the other FNG whilst two of them stayed. I looked at Roach he was thinking about something, probably something pointless as usual. I then said to Royce: "Damn that was one good fight" and laughed.

He then started to laugh and replied: "that was one good punch" before everyone else couldn't hold it in and started laugh as well.

"I didn't know there a woman on base." Said Chemo sounding surprised.

"There wasn't when we met the recruits." Said Ghost. Then Roach butted in before anyone could reply:

"Maybe she was the person with the balaclava on?" Roach suggested.

"Ghost is the one with the balaclava." Royce said to Roach.

"She had a White balaclava on you muppet." Replied Ghost, whilst Royce nodded and left the room with everyone else.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

Me and Pulse left the infirmary and started to walk to the Rec. Room, doc said my nose wasn't broken however my jaw was slightly swollen, ugh whoever our CO was, really wouldn't be impressed. I sighed as we continued to the Rec. Room. I swear if Dan is there some shite is gonna go down.

"Blade are you sure you're okay?" Pulse asked me, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just a bit tired." I replied. He gave me one of them 'I know you're lying' looks and sighed. We were right by the Rec. Room. All you could hear was laughter and chatter. I knew this would take a while.

No one noticed we had entered the room until we sat down on one of the spare sofas. I started to talk to pulse but at the same time I could feel the stares that I was being given from behind. I started to giggle as everything went silent for a minute then loud noise continued again.

As I looked behind me I could see Roach giving me odd glances, I smirked at him and turned around again. I started to talk to Pulse again however I felt the presence of someone else behind me. I turned around to see one of the soldiers who Roach was sitting by earlier. He introduced himself: "I'm Royce." He said, he looked in his mid 20's, the others started to snigger and whisper, god they were worse than hormonal teenagers. I shook his hand then said: "I'm Blade." The sniggering became worse and everyone erupted into laughter.

Then another guy came up to us, "what you up to Royce?" the guy asked, clearly indicating that Royce was talking to me. I frowned at him as Royce glared at the guy.

"Fuck off Meat" Royce said, clearly not impressed. I now figured that Meat was the annoying one. Pulse had suddenly disappeared so there was a seat free next to me, I groaned in annoyance clearly figuring that Meat was going to sit there, in which he strolls over and sits down.

"So do you want to play 20 questions?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Okay, but I will not tell you my full name, got it?" I replied.

"Sure, ok first question, why is your hair pink?" he said laughing.

"I honestly, don't know" I replied, I had a feeling these questions were going to get more stupid.

I then asked: "why are you so annoying?

"Because it annoys people, and their reactions are hilarious." He answered trying to act innocent.

[30 minutes later]

Finally that stupid game had finished, I swear Meat was on my 'who to kill list' after Dan. How annoying could someone get? I got up and left the room, and started walking to my own room. I could suddenly hear foot steps behind me, I knew exactly who it was, after a minute or so, I turned around and got the person in a headlock. I sighed at Roach then said: "your stealth skills are the same as before." I then released him and started to walk again.

"Why did you start working in taskforces again?" Roach asked. I didn't answer, Roach sighed: "because the last time I saw you, you said you train young soldiers, because it's too much pain to lose friends in a war field." I flinched at his words; I felt a tear fall down my cheek, everything about my past, was my past, not something I talked about.

"Because, I couldn't stand training people, who were possibly going to die" I said in a faint whisper. But he heard exactly what I said; he then opened my hand and dropped something into my palm. I smiled at him; it was the string bangle he stole off me in the US.

**[FLASHBACK]**

**{3 years ago}**

**I turned to Chelsea: "have you seen Gary anywhere?" I asked her. She started to think then replied:**

"**Yeah I think he went to the shooting range" then continued to polish her barrett.50 cal. I nodded my thanks then walked over to the shooting range, where I could see Gary in the distance. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder: "Gary your being recruited somewhere else." I said to him as he started to reload his ACR 6.8.**

"**What?" he said looking quite confused and a bit dumb? I giggled at his confusion.**

"**You're being transferred to the SAS" I smiled at him, it finally got through his thick skull**

"**Ohh, really? That's cool." He replied, he then started to look at the bangle on my wrist. **

"**What?" I said, raising an eyebrow.**

"**can I look at your bangle?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and nodded , he started to inspect my wrist, before I knew it, he took it and ran with all his might to get away from me.**

"**Gary!" I screeched, "come back right now, you little shite!" I screamed whilst running after him.**

"**Nope" he replied and smirked, I decided to let the bastard keep it, however I'll get it back, one day.**

I smiled at the memory, and then gave Roach a bear hug. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "I knew you'd give it back, you ass." I said whilst reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Still best friends?" he said with a cheeky smile, I nodded then continued to my room.

**See why I switched it to RoachxBlade? They suit each other, plus they knew each other before so they already have a healthy friendship **

**Hoped you guys liked it? Anyway it's Christmas Eve! Tomorrow it's Christmas!**

**Yayyy xx I might update tomorrow? Maybe x**

**Merry Christmas and thanks for reading.**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update, I couldn't log in cuz of this 503 error – whatever that is.**

**This chapter is probably going to be the longest so far, because if the server wasn't down I would have posted 2, so it's a very long chapter.**

**Haha and I finally got Call Of Duty Ghosts, it's like epic :) **

**The story \\\\\**

{John 'Soap' MacTavish}

I looked out of the window as the helicopter landed. Bloody hell, I was tired. I had loads of paperwork to do and I had to see the FNG's and decide if they should stay. Shepherd really doesn't know what giving someone a break is. And he's always sending us on missions, mainly to get worthless Intel, I'm surprised Ghost hasn't wacked him round the head with the back of his gun yet.

I looked at Toad who was sleeping peacefully until Archer hit him right on his arm. "Oww, what was that for?" Toad asked Archer.

"We're back now." Archer replied. Toad nodded and started to rub where Archer had punched him. I chuckled at the two snipers then helped Ozone up, who had sprained his shoulder; I helped him out into the dark, peaceful night. It was too quiet but then it was 11 at night and most of 'em would be sleeping by now.

We started to walk to the infirmary, well I was walking, and ozone was struggling because of his shoulder. "You're a twat you know" I said to him. He just laughed in reply. Ozone had jumped in front of a tango and wrestled him but also sprained his shoulder in the process whilst I was grabbing the Intel.

When we reached the infirmary, I put him on one of the spare beds and walked over to the nurse at the office. "Ozone's over there, sprained shoulder probably, could you check it out?" I asked the nurse.

She looked over at Ozone, "yeah sure, best you get rest captain." She replied, I nodded and started to walk out but not before seeing scarecrow on one of the other beds with a black eye.

"Let me guess, another bad prank?" I asked him.

Scarecrow looked at me then said: "Meat and I were practising CQB when he punched me right under my jaw, got a concussion from hitting my head and a swollen eye from another punch off him." I sighed and started to walk to my room, I couldn't even be bothered to get changed I just fell onto my bed and fell asleep.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

I turned to the other side of my bed as I felt the sunlight hit my eyes. I grabbed my phone beside me, it was 6:30.** (A/N there in Afghanistan so I'd imagine it'll be sunny at 6 in the morning) **It's quite late for me to be up at this time, but I honestly don't care as training starts at 8 today.

Thank god there's this little bathroom in my room. I think it was because I'm female and there are rarely any women here apart from the medics. I shrugged it off and started to peel my clothes off. I felt the warm water flow down my back as I stepped in; after 5 minutes had passed I got out and wrapped a towel round my hair and body.

I started to brush and dry my hair, it was getting too long. I grabbed the scissors off the desk and trimmed an inch off. After inspecting it for a minute and finally agreeing with myself that I looked okay and got dressed in my sandy combat trousers with my combat boots and a black top with showed my lower stomach and back.

As I looked into the mirror I could see the scars and tattoos on my back and wrists. I pulled my long, wavy hair into a side pony tail. I then grabbed my taskforce jacket, rolled the sleeves up and left the room. I checked I had a least one knife in my trouser pockets – which I did and continued towards the training area. However I was then stopped by Royce.

{John 'Soap' MacTavish}

I had already seen two of the recruits, they weren't bad and it turns out there quite skilled, especially Pulse, Dan was a very good marksman as well it said in his report, I now have only two more to see and then I'll have to watch 'em all in training. I felt a firm knock at the door, "come in" I replied my Scottish accent clearly ringing out. An older man in his early 30's came in, he sat down in front of the desk then said:

"Recon, sir" and I shook his hand. I quickly flicked through his files and gave him the nod. He left quietly, turns out he is a master in hacking and is good in stealth. I sighed, that only left one more recruit.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

"The captain wants you in his office; he needs to see all of the recruits." Said Royce. I nodded and turn towards the captain's office. I was there within a minute and I knocked on the door. A thick Scottish accent said: "come in." And so I did. So the captain was a scot like me then, this could get interesting.

However when I opened the door, I saw someone I hadn't seen in years, I shut the door behind me and faced him, my mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "Holy shit." I said out loud causing him to look at me. "Where have you been?!" I

Said before crashing right into him, giving my brother a hug. I'd recognize him anywhere. I then sat down in front of his desk, my hands on the table.

"I'm sure your hair was red the last time I saw you" said Soap grinning.

I shook my head then went: "I knew you were a captain but I didn't know you were a captain of this taskforce.

"So what rank are you now?" he asked whilst lighting a cigarette.

"1st lieutenant" I replied and looked around the room.

"Hmm, impressive and you really need to go to the training area," he replied

I nodded then hugged him again, he sighed and hugged me back, it felt like forever but in reality it was 10 seconds. I then left the room, Roach was so dead for not telling me my own brother my was CO.

{John 'Soap' MacTavish}

Oh shite, that was my younger sister, who has just been recruited into a taskforce that I kind of control. Damn thank god she's alive. I thought she was dead because when she was with the Souls, it was said all of them were KIA, but Recon and Blade are still alive, however they were both MIA for a while. I need to know what happened to her, she's not the same person.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

I saw Blade walking over to me, with the full death look. I think I know exactly what she is going to say to me, and it will not be pretty. Before I knew it she was right next to me. "I can't believe you Roach" she said with a lot of disappointment and anger.

"Huh?" I said wanting her to explain more and try to get her out of a mood.

She sighed, crossed her arms over her chest then said: "About John. He's my CO! And yours as well how could you not tell me yesterday that he was my fucking captain." I started to think of something to say that would make her laugh.

"Err, I'm going to tell the truth and say that I forgot, instead of lying and saying it was a surprise?" I answered. She started to laugh and gave me a hug; I hugged her back totally unaware that many of the others were watching. After she let go, I mentally fucking slapped myself, realizing what I had done in front of Meat and Royce, they're gonna be taking the piss for ages now. I started to walk to the others, kind of prepared for humiliation.

"So Roach, what's going on between you and Blade?" Royce asked, I mentally slapped myself again.

"Yeah, you two looked really cosy, over there." Meat butted in. I groaned, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"We're just good friends, okay?" I told them. Meat rolled his eyes then said:

"That's what everyone says when they're with someone." I was about to say something back when Blade walked over to us. I stood behind her and made signs to Meat and Royce to stop, however they smirked at each other. I knew they were going to ask her the same questions as well. But Ghost stalked over to us and more or less shouted:

"Right then, you bloody lot, get in line and do 200 push ups now." I watched him walked away to shout at the others.

"Who disturbed him in his sleep?" Blade asked as we all got down to do push ups.

"No one did, he just likes to see the rest of us suffer in training." Royce replied.

"That's mean, who's better than him?" Blade replied whilst laughing.

"No one, I guess." I said.

"So he does training because he's beast at it?" she asked becoming more curious.

Meat sighed: "yes and also because he's the only 1st lieutenant so he's second in command." Meat replied.

"I'm a 1st lieutenant actually." Blade announced with a smile on her face.

"Really?! That means you could run training and make it a bit easier." Royce said.

I started to shake my head at Royce when Meat looked over and said: "What, it'll be great."

"Oh no it won't, her training is worse." I said, Blade was now glaring at me.

Royce and Meat looked confused, "how do you know? Royce asked trying to think how I would know.

"Because when I was 19, I was finishing my training for the SAS, she was the one training me." I said, shocking them both whilst Blade started laughing again.

"Wait what? You're the same age, same experience probably so how could of she trained you?" Said Royce.

"Err, no actually not the same experience, I had already been with the SAS and GIGN before I started to train him, I've been through more shite but we are the same age." Blade said correcting him.

"So how old are you now?" Asked Meat.

"22" me and Blade replied at the same time. Meat and Royce both smirked at each other, again. For god sake those two are bloody idiots. Then Ghost came along and asked us all if we had done 200 push ups.

Blade smirked then said: "I've done 307" we all glared at her, knowing she was lying.

"Quit the sarcasm, or you could do another 200 push ups" Ghost replied.

Blade stopped the push ups she was doing and sat up, we all copied her and sat down as well.

"Ghost, Blade said she could train people better than you." Meat told him.

"I did not you fucking liar." Blade shouted at Meat. Ghost just walked away shaking his head.

"anyway it's not like you could become the captain's, second in command either, because you've only just met him and Ghost has known him the longest out of everyone." Royce said. I started to laugh as Blade gave the 'you've got to be fucking joking' look.

"But you could have a shot at it because you're Scottish and so is Tav." Meat butted in. I then looked at Blade and she looked at me before we both burst out laughing.

"Did we miss something?" Meat asked, I nodded but continued to laugh loudly.

"Guys, my full name is Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish so that makes me your captain's sister." Blade said throughout the laughing.

"Well why didn't you say so." Royce added before laughing himself with Meat. However we were all soon cut off when Ghost came up to us again.

"Blade, go and run the pit, we need your timing score." He said before walking off again.

Meat turned to Blade and put his hand on her shoulder: "right then girl, the pit is an assault course, but with pop-up tangos." He said. Blade stayed quiet.

"You'll have 2 guns, your own choice, and either a knife or throwing knifes, all you need to do is make the targets die and get to the finish." Royce explained.

I then said: "but you're timed, the best score is Ghost's 16.34 seconds, then Ozone's which is 17.02 seconds, then captain's 17.57 seconds. Just don't panic and run like hell."

She nodded then left for the course.

**[I can't be bothered to right about the course so I'll just say the results]**

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

Damn, I did well on the course, 16.73 seconds, the advice the guys gave me did help a bit, I'm just surprised I knocked down 7 targets with throwing knifes, each one landing in either the head or chest, well what can I say my callsign is Blade. I'm now 2nd best.

I started to walk back to where everyone else was training.

[Few hours later]

Finally training was over, I had to stay longer because I'm a new fucking recruit, what kind of excuse is that? I went to my room and fell asleep.

[More few hours later]

Shit, I fell asleep again but for too long. I went to my room at 3 o'clock; it was now 7:30. I stretched my arms and started to walk to the Rec. Room where some of the others were. I jumped onto the sofa and began to look through the crap that was on the TV. "Where have you been? You missed lunch and dinner" Meat questioned me.

"Well I had to do extra training and I fell asleep cause I was tired afterwards." I replied. They were up to something.

"Do you want to play a game again?" Meat asked smiling. This wasn't a good idea.

"Whoa, who else is playing Meat?" I asked him, I was starting to feel cautious now.

"Me, Royce, Ghost, Roach, Tav, Toad, Archer and I'm guessing you are?" he replied.

"Okay fine, I'll play the game, now what is it?" I said.

"Truth or dare." Replied Royce. I sighed, for fuck sake this wasn't going to turn out good. I watched John and Ghost leave for a moment and come back with stacks of alcohol.

"Okay, if there's drink involved I'm defiantly playing." I said; because all hell would break lose afterwards. But unfortunately Meat was the first one to start. But before he could say anything I went: "Meat if you ask me first, I will slit your throat in your sleep" he started to laugh and nodded.

"Soften up lassie; you don't care as long as you're drinking." John said to me, I rolled my eyes at him and caught the bottle of Vodka he threw at me. I was actually starting to wonder where they get the alcohol. I shrugged it off seeming as I sneaked loads of alcohol in my room as well.

I sat down in-between Meat and Toad; I knew that Royce was the first victim who was to be asked. "Royce, my friend, truth or dare?" Meat asked him, I had already drunk half of the vodka in my hand. And I found what Meat said hilarious and burst out laughing.

"I choose dare" Royce said confidently and drank some of the beer he was holding.

"Mate I dare you to ask out one of the nurses." Meat said to him.

"Classy and original Meat." Said Ghost who had half of his mask up so he could drink as well. We watched Royce leave the room and come back with a grin on his face 5 minutes later. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I asked out one of them, and she said yes so it looks like I got a date with a hot chick, because of Meat." Royce smirked at Meat who glared at him back. John and Archer had left the room at some point and we couldn't see them.

Royce then looked at me and said: "Truth or Dare Blade?"

I started to think for a moment then said: "truth." I think Royce is a bit more sensible than Meat so hopefully he won't ask me something stupid, but then he's Royce, he's best friends with Meat and we're also drinking so this probably isn't going to be good.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked me, I nearly spat out my drink, god he was worse than Meat.

"No" I replied trying not to laugh as Meat and Royce made wolf whistles and Ghost and Roach started to laugh, Toad was shaking his head but was also sniggering.

"Right then Meat, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Hmm..." he said as he began to stroke his chin and look up. "Dare" he said grinning, hell he wouldn't be grinning after this.

"Meat you have to get everyone outside apart from us lot sitting here playing now, except from Tav and Archer and lock them outside. However the rest of you are in the dare as well to help. Ghost and Toad, you lock the all the windows from the front, Royce you do the infirmary and the back door, me and Roach will do the main entrances okay?" they all nodded apart from Royce.

"What about the keys?" he asked. I held up the different sets of keys for the certain area and smiled.

"I don't know how you do it but you're a fucking genius." Meat said.

I smiled at him then said: "right then boys, let's get to work."

**Yay that was a lot I just wrote, I can't wait to update again because Blade is becoming nicer now and the dare is going to be hilarious when I actually write it. I think I might start adding more RoachxBlade next chapter because like Meat said in this: they looked really cosy x**

**Haha anyway I'm probably going to update tomorrow I don't know because yet again I'm going to another party xx**

**Anyway remember to review xx**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, this chapter is short but I'm gonna update again later!**

**The story :) x**

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

Blade is going to be in deep shit when Tavish finds out about this prank, but hey, we kind of need a break and a joke about. And even though Royce and Meat were the masters of it, she could pull things off better. I watched her tell Meat to set off the fire alarm after we did the windows and doors, even though she was half-drunk, she still knew what she was doing.

"Uh-oh." Blade said as we started to walk to the front of the base. "What is it?" I asked her feeling a bit confused.

"John, he's the Captain, he can command us to let everyone inside." She answered feeling dumb now. I cursed under my breath, and then looked at her.

"Maybe we could get him in the prank on our side?" I suggested, she grinned at me and started to run to his office. She already knew he was getting more drink for later.

I watched her crash through the door, which got her brothers attention. "John we're doing a big prank, we need your help." She asked out of breath and breathing for more air.

"Aye, I'll help, but if it's against Meat or Royce, then I won't be helping." He answered.

I looked at him: "no Tavy, we're with Meat, she thought of the prank, he's doing the main part of it, we'll explain later."

He sighed then went: "you did not just call me Tavy?" I started to laugh and so Blade.

"John go and find Royce, in the back of the base, he'll explain what you have to do." She said to him, he rolled his eyes at her and began walking in the opposite direction. It then just left me and her, and to be honest it was kind of awkward for some reason. I then felt her soft hand drop some of the keys into my own hand.

"Come on lets lock up." She said to me. We started to lock to main doors and windows when I felt the comms in my lower pocket, vibrate. I took it out and listened it was Ghost.

"Roach, Blade we've finished locking up the side and back apart from the main exit to the training area, have you finished yet?" his southern accent buzzed through.

"Affirmative, everything is locked up and Tav is on our team." I replied back. Blade then pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Ghost, get Meat to sound the alarm, and pass on to everyone else to meet in the Rec. Room. Over" she said to him. "Rog' that meet you in 5." He responded.

You could suddenly hear the fire alarm go off. "Let's go then Blade." I shouted to her over the loud noise.

"Roach come in, we told the medics about the prank, so no one injured or working in the infirmary, leaves, they're just playing along with it." Royce said through my comm.

"Roger, Royce, meet you in the ." I said to him, whilst walking with Blade, when we finally reached the room, everyone else was there. I watched Meat and Blade check everyone else was out and lock the door. The other soldiers suddenly realized it was a prank and started to shout in protest at us all.

Blade grinned at us all then said: "well done, boys" and started to laugh. It was only the second day here and she was probably on many soldiers bad list already.

**Okay that was short but I'll update later!**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update again yesterday, I fell asleep writing the story which was at like 11 last night and I woke up at 12 in the afternoon, so that sucks, but hey it's a Saturday what can I say?**

**I might just make Blade and Roach get together in this chapter? I don't know and this chapter is going to be really long.**

**To the story /**

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

That prank was too funny, eventually we let everyone back inside, many of them started to grumble but then left to get back to whatever they were doing. "Right then we still need to continue the game." Meat announced getting another bottle of whatever he was drinking. Archer and Toad had given up on the game a while ago so now it was just me, Meat, Royce, Roach, Ghost and John.

We all sat back in the circle, this time I was in between Meat and Royce. I sighed as it was Meat's turn to ask someone. "Truth or dare Ghost?" he asked him, slightly smiling.

Ghost rolled his eyes, probably thinking how much of an idiot Meat was. "Go on then let's do a dare." Meat looked at Royce, and Royce looked at him back, I was already getting annoyed with them both. I turned Meat's head with my left hand and Royce's with my right. "Okay Ghost, you have to sneak into the kitchen and spike the food for tomorrow, like putting sugar in a savoury, that kind of crap." Meat told him.

I felt annoyed at the dare because I was quite hungry. "Meat you arse, I haven't had any fucking lunch or dinner, so I'll be missing breakfast as well tomorrow, I'll probably die of starvation." I cried at him. He smiled at me as if it were my own fault. I might punch him soon and make all of his teeth fall out. I sighed as I watched Ghost leave the room.

He then later returned looking like he succeeded but with his arms full of food he probably didn't spike. I grinned like a kid in a candy store and took the food off him spilling it in the middle; all of it was high in sugar and fat. "I thought the British food industry wanted to make meals healthier?" I stated.

"Not unless you work in the army." Meat slurred, he was already on his 5th beer. I shook my head at him. "This is probably the fat cook's lunch."

I grabbed another bottle of Malibu. I poured half of it into an empty vodka bottle. I then poured some coke into the bottle I was holding. "Why don't you become a barmaid?" Royce asked, watching me mix up the drink, looking as drunk as Roach was who was still drinking his whiskey. I rolled my eyes at him then looked at the rest of 'em.

{Simon 'Ghost' Riley}

I started to feel a pang of dizziness from all the drinking, I wasn't exactly someone who got drunk, but I had my moments when I did. I looked at Roach who'd be my first victim of the game. "Truth or dare? Roach." I asked him. He looked at me, the words fuck off practically written over his face.

"Okay then, I'll do dare, I don't trust you with truth, but then again I don't trust you with anything," he said, he looked as if someone had took his smokes.

"Roach, you have to, booby-trap Meat and Royce's bedroom door with ice cold water." I whispered into his ear so Meat and Royce didn't hear.

"What's the dare?" Royce asked lazily watching Roach leave the room. I looked over at him and said: "believe me; you'll know when you hear the screams." Royce just shrugged and began to light a cigarette; them bastards won't know what hit 'em.

I looked over at Blade, she was clearing thinking about something; I saw a black handle sticking out of her trouser pockets on her thigh. It was a knife. I looked at it; there was a white symbol on it. I couldn't make it out though. "What did I miss?" Tavish yawned as he woke up. I watched him pick up the bottle of scotch in front of him and take a swig of it. I shook my head at him; he was going to be drunk soon enough.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

I had finished putting a cold bucket of water on top of Meat and Royce's door and I started to walk back to the Rec. Room. I kind of well, felt something earlier, about Blade. She's my best friend and everything but she felt more than a friend, and I honestly didn't know why. I sighed as I sat down back into the Rec. Room.

"Right then, I give on up the game now." Meat said as he and Royce left the room. Damn they were gonna walk right into the trap. As soon as they were gone, I turned to Ghost. "You asshole, they're gonna fucking blame me now." I hissed at him as he started to drink his beer again. He just laughed. I started to walk to my room.

{Meat}

"Right then Royce, you got the paintball guns?" I asked him. He nodded slightly even though he was quite drunk. I had already put these pin things up the hallway door so whoever walks by, their T-shirt will get caught and when we fire the paintball guns at them, it gonna hurt on bare skin. I started to walk to Chemo's and Pharaoh's room. I saw Tav walk past, stumbling a bit. He's drank too much I thought, at least he didn't notice the paintball guns. I knocked on their door. Chemo was the one who opened it.

"What the fuck are you up too Meat?" he asked me as he saw the paintball gun in my hand. "Listen Chemo, we're pranking everyone again like we did last week, remember? We need you and Pharaoh on own side." I told him.

"I guess that means we don't have a choice?" Pharaoh said whilst coming up to the door. I shook my head and threw two paintball guns at them and motioned them to follow me. "Right then boys, the first we target will probably be: Roach, Ghost, Tav and Blade okay?" they all nodded at me. I grinned; the place will probably go down in flames by the end of tomorrow.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

Me and Ghost both left the Rec. Room he went one way, I went another. Something wasn't right, Ghost had told me about Roach's dare and I hadn't heard Meat or Royce scream yet. Maybe they had figured it out and was planning revenge on Roach – I didn't know.

But as I walked through the hallway door, something tugged at the back on my tank top, I yanked my top off it, however I felt it rip at the back. I sighed and went to walk again, but now the side got caught, I tried pulling that bit off too; however it just ripped my whole top off.

I growled, I looked at the side of the door and there were these tiny pins sticking out, I then realized the door was open the whole fucking time. Meat and Royce had done this; I bloody knew they were up to something.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

I walked into the main living area; this one was used for after missions. It had a balcony there. I shut the door behind me and walked over to the balcony doors, opening them. I breathed in the cool air; I tried to think about my feelings. I lit a cigarette and took a drag of it and then breathed out. I honestly didn't know what I felt anymore. I didn't know how I even felt about Blade.

{Dan 'Ice' Newton}

I heard a knock on the door; I looked over at Recon, who just shrugged back at me. I went to open the door only to reveal Meat. I raised my eyebrows at him and leaned on the door frame. "Ice, we're pranking loads of the others, we're mainly targeting Blade, Roach, Tavish and Ghost want to help?" he asked me.

Recon looked over at me and smirked, even though he was friends with them lot, he did like to prank people. "Okay, I really want to get back on Blade." I answered him. He nodded : "the honour is yours, but now we need you two, to jack some radios and supplies because tomorrow is the start on the week we all have off, so it's going to be like a prank war." He said.

I grinned at him and said: "we'll be able to do it, easy shit." Meat nodded at me and left, I shut the door. This is going to be hell.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

I started to walk to my room, in full bitch mode. I was thinking about all the ways I could hurt Meat and Royce without murder. However as I was walking I felt a sharp pain across my lower back then another flash of pain on the higher part of the back. I stood still and touched where I had been hit. As I looked at the palm of my hand I could see a bright aqua and a dark orange colour.

Fucking paintball guns, I thought as I turned around to see where it had come from. Standing there was Meat and Chemo holding two paintballs guns, so Meat had got Chemo on his bloody game somehow. I breathed in sharply and glared at them both. "You little bastards." I growled my Scottish accent was clearly heard.

"I don't know Blade; I kind of like the colourful, topless look on you." He said before they started to fire the guns. I ran round the corner as fast as I could, but they had still managed to hit me on my stomach and back, multiple times. I saw the room that was for after missions ahead of me. I ran straight through it and shut the door behind me. I moved the nearby table against it and I finally breathed out. Only I didn't know that someone else was in here.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

I sighed as I heard someone storm through the door and slam something behind it, for fuck sake it was probably Royce from that stupid dare I had to do. I chucked the cigarette off the balcony and turned around. Holy crap, there was Blade, breathing really fast without a top and just her bra, but she was covered in blue and orange paint. I was about to say something when she interrupted: "Don't you dare ask Gary Sanderson." She said in a very angry tone and sat down on one of the sofas.

I put my hands up in defeat and sat next to her. Damn she's got a really good body – whoa, Sanderson don't think about that, I thought to myself and mentally slapped myself. "Err Blade, what happened exactly?" I said pointing to her chest but forcing myself to look at her face. She started to explain how Meat had pulled a prank on her and that he was probably gathering a team to help prank the others.

I watched her pull her hair out of the pony tail it was in and start to comb her fingers through her hair. I could see pink on her cheeks; I didn't know whether it was because she was running or that she was embarrassed. I sighed, her being here like this, really wasn't helping how I felt about her. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked her. She just looked at me really confused.

"Well, everyone has the week off and it's unlikely Meat won't stop the pranking." I explained. She started to curse.

"I know exactly what to do." She said and started starting grinning. She moved over to the balcony and jumped over it and onto the grass outside. (A/N the balcony is practically on the ground outside)

"Blade, what the fuck are you doing?!" I asked her.

"C'mon Roach we're going to get them back big time." She replied. I started smiling like crazy and followed her outside. It was bloody freezing; I looked at Blade who was probably colder than I was. I threw my jacket at her she caught it and smiled at me. Shit that smile, it was so amazing. I mentally slapped myself again. What the fuck was wrong with me.

I followed her to armoury, however we passed where the real guns were kept but instead went to where the paintball guns were. "Right then, Roach grab one of them massive bags and we'll start stocking up." She said. I nodded and grabbed six paintball guns while she grabbed loads of the paint – all different colours from yellow to indigo. We put them in the bag and started to make our way to the control centre where the electronics and all that crap was stored for missions.

I watched Blade take security cameras, radios and a laptop, she put them in the bag I was carrying and walked out of the building. We next proceeded to the Rec. Room. No one was there so we climbed through the open window. We took the food that Ghost had brought in earlier however that wouldn't be enough. "Erm Blade, Ghost spiked the food in the kitchen, that's not enough to last a week." I told her. She started to think for a moment on what to do then I saw her walk over to the small fridge in the corner.

"You take that bag I'll grab the fridge." she said whilst taking out the switch and picking the little fridge up. I climbed back out of the window and put the bag on the floor. I took the fridge from her and placed that on the floor next to the bag and helped her out of the window. She nodded me her thanks and picked up the fridge.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

I and Roach started to walk back to the balcony where we first left. I climbed back in with Roach following me behind. He shut the doors and placed the bag onto the sofa. I moved the table away from the door and popped my head outside – the coast was clear for now. I signalled Gary to follow me. I quietly started to walk to John's office. Me and Roach got there within minutes. I was surprised how good Roach's stealth skills were. I entered the room.

I saw Ghost and my brother talking at his desk. They looked towards me and Roach as we entered. I locked the door behind me and put the fridge on the floor and sat at the desk. "What?" I said as John and Ghost looked at me confused. The alcohol must have worn off by now because they looked quite serious. I then realized what they were confused by as I looked down at my chest.

"What happened?" Ghost questioned me and Roach. I started to explain to them how I was attacked by Meat and Chemo.

"Shite, did it hurt?" John asked me. I raised my eyebrows at him. "John, I just got shot multiple times with a paintball gun on bare flesh and you're asking me if it hurt!" I shouted at him.

"Well we didn't hear your scream." Ghost said. I sighed at them both and shook my head.

"Guys, we need to find somewhere to stay for the week, because Meat isn't gonna stop now he's getting a team together." Roach stated.

"Yeah, I know but how do we know, where to stay or get supplies, hell he's got loads of people and there's 4 of us." John replied.

"I know, we could stay in my room, there are 4 beds, and a bathroom and we already have supplies." I replied. John nodded. He stood up and grabbed the laptop beside him.

"Me and Blade will take the stuff back to her room; you two go and get things like clothes and blankets. If you've got any booze bring that as well." Roach told them as they left.

We started to leave for HQ and reached the staircase. We had to hurry because we didn't want an ambush. We finally reached the room, I unlocked it and ran inside, Roach was following behind me. I locked the door and place the stuff on the floor.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

Blade was lucky, she actually had one of the nice rooms, I sat on one of the beds, she sat next to me and grabbed my hand. "Do you think we'll make out of this stupid thing alive?" she asked me. I laughed at her and looked at her hand.

"Roach, I swear if you take my bracelet again, I will kill you." She said laughing. I traced the tattoo on her wrist, it was a dove. I know this sounds cheesy but it was really beautiful, just like her. I sighed, I really needed to tell her how I felt I just didn't know how to.

"Roach, what's wrong?" she said tilting my head up so I was looking at her face.

"Well, I met this girl, and I can't stop thinking about her, she's constantly on my mind and I don't know how to tell her how much I care about her." I told her. Her face sort of dropped when I told her this, as if she was hurt by it. She started to rub the back of her neck and looked down.

I cupped Blade's face and looked straight into her eyes. "And believe me Blade; I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you." I said before pressing my lips to hers.

At first she didn't return the kiss, but she finally gave in. After 2 minutes she had to stop to breathe. I pressed my forehead to her's and she started to giggle.

"Roach if it was me you were talking about, why didn't you said so in the first place?" she asked her upper cheeks were still pink.

"Well I wanted to do it a different way." I told her.

She sighed at me: "that's the way everyone does it these days" she replied.

"You know, I'm kind of thanking Meat mentally that he set up that door trap thing, it got rid of your top." I confessed to her.

She hit me on the arm and shook her head. "Let's start setting up."

**Well then that's done! I wrote quite a lot there, it's probably the best chapter I've ever written.**

**Yay Roach told Blade how he felt, it turns out she felt the same way – obviously otherwise it wouldn't be right.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Fanficgurll**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the war has begun who will win? Loads of people have sent me messages on how Blade's name is said – it's E-ra-bel-la. Anyway I separated everyone into teams and I'll list 'em now for ya.**

**Meat, Royce, Ice, Recon, Chemo and Pharaoh. Team alpha**

**Ozone, Scarecrow, Archer, Toad and Jayhawk. Team Bravo**

**Rocket, Neon, Pulse, Worm and Rook. Team Charlie**

**Tavish, Blade, Roach and Ghost. Team Delta**

**Okay so Ghost's team have the less people, but let's admit it, they're pretty beast. Omfg I'm having so much fun writing this! Is it just me or do only girls write stories on romance and all that on CoD fanfiction? Or do guys as well?**

**Anyway the story...**

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

Me and Roach had finally finished most of the setting up: we had the paintball guns loaded in the corner, the fridge set up and now we were just waiting for Ghost and John to return. They were locking up their rooms and Roach's whilst grabbing their fresh clothes for the week that was to pass.

As I was checking the radios were working I felt a pair of arms wrap around my bare stomach. I turned and looked at Roach who just laughed in return. I unfolded his arms from my waist and headed to the bathroom. "Where you going?" he pouted.

"I need to shower and get this paint off I'll be five minutes, don't eat any of the food." I replied back.

"No promises." He said. I shook my head and I locked the bathroom door. I turned the water on and stepped in the shower. I grabbed the soap and started to get rid of the paint that remained on my body. I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel I quickly ran out the bathroom and grabbed the clothes on my bed before Roach noticed. When I was inside the bathroom I put on some sweatpants and a white long sleeved shirt with my fluffy socks. I looked into the mirror, the brown roots of my original hair colour started to appear.

I sighed; I'll have to sort that out tomorrow. I walked out of the bathroom to find Roach looking under my bed. "I didn't know you sneaked in booze!" he said yanking the large bag from underneath my bed.

"Yes I did." I stated nodding my head. I jumped onto my bed and started to braid my hair.

{Simon 'Ghost' Riley}

Tavish and I were finishing locking up his room. He had another laptop, bottle drinks and alcohol, clothes and blankets, shite like that in his bag when I have ropes, super glue, lighters, fags, duck tape and more prank equipment. "Oh crap." Tav cursed as we heard footsteps along the end of the corridor.

Blade's room was two floors up, if we were going to make it we had to be stealthy and fast and go the long way. We had no paintball guns or weapon to help. We legged it down the left corridor. I stopped in my tracks; Tav looked at me as if I was mad. "C'mon Ghost, what is it?" he asked.

I pointed to the blue and orange Splats on the floor, the exact colours Blade had on her earlier. "Don't go right, leg it to the left near the office, then go up the stairs there, we'll be right near Blade's room." I told him. He nodded at me and we quickly ran to the stairs.

We could see Meat's patrol up ahead (Royce, Recon) they had Archer and Ozone at what looked like paintball gunpoint. Blade's room was 2 metres ahead. They turned their backs to us; it must be our lucky day.

Tavish ran to the door and knocked quietly, after being allowed in, I ran after him and inside. Blade shut the door behind her, locking it with the key and them door lock attachments. "Got the stuff?" Blade asked, I nodded.

"Ghost we need you to check out the system on the laptops connect them all together, we've done the main part but you need to check the others can't hack into it." Roach said to me. I turned to the laptop and started to set up the attachments.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

I looked at the time it was 23:34, that means we need a patrol. "Tavy, you wanna go on patrol?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah sure Blade, and don't call me Tavy that's annoying." He replied back. Ghost and Roach started to laugh but stopped when Tav glared at them. I put on my balaclava, gloves, knee pads and bulletproof vest. I grabbed a paintball gun, the one with yellow paint in it.

Me and Tav left the room and heard Roach locking it. We went down the corridor and down the stairs only I forgot that we were practically running into Meat's trap. Me and Tav forgot completely until I felt a jab of pain on my arm - I had been shot, I looked down further to try and see where it had came from only to see Dan and Pharaoh running towards us with paintball guns in their hands.

"AMBUSH!" I screamed as me and Tav started to leg it back to way we came, Dan and Pharaoh not far behind. We had only been out here for 15 minutes and we were already being attacked. I shot Pharaoh in the leg and Dan in the chest. We were right by HQ, Dan and Pharaoh weren't up the stairs yet. I bashed on the door. Ghost opened it and we rushed inside slamming it after us.

I looked at Tav and he looked at me, "I think I'll stick to morning patrol." I said before laughing. Tav turned and locked the door. I jumped onto my bed face first. "Who was patrolling this time?" Ghost questioned as I pulled off my balaclava.

"Pharaoh and Ice." Tav replied still gasping for air. I pulled off the patrolling gear and sat back on the bed. "Right, I'm going to sleep." I yawn and got into my bed. They all chorused: "goodnight." And turned the lights off.

[Several hours later]

I woke up, and turned on the bedside lamp next to me, the others were asleep – lazy bastards. It was 5:30, I decided to go and sort out the brown roots on my hair, and I think the pink look is dimming now. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked like a wreck.

I opened the little cupboard and got some of that stuff you use to get rid of hair dye. I started to apply to product into my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. "What are you doing?" Roach asked yawning and ruffling his hair.

"Sorting out this out this load of shite." I said pointing at my hair, which was now covered in foam and was all scrunched up at the top of my head. "Anyway what are you doing up?" I asked him, he ignored me.

"What's the new colour?" he asked, leaning on the door frame. I put my finger to my lips, signalling it was a secret. He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're tired, go to sleep." I told him. He shook his head and looked at me through the mirror. I sighed at him. "Go back to bed Gary." I said to him.

"What are we Bella?" he asked me. I turned to look at him; I started to stroke the little stubble on his jaw line. "We together." I told him confidently.

He smiled. "Good, I was getting worried you were gonna say friends with benefits or some shit like that." He replied, I laughed at what he said. He then left to go back to sleep. I shook my head at him, one minute he was awake and refusing to sleep the next his head hits the pillow.

I grabbed some fresh clothes from my wardrobe and headed back into the bathroom. I left them on the side and locked the door. I turned the shower on and climbed inside. I washed the foam stuff out of my hair and started to think about the past day.

Okay, so I was now with Roach, and no one else knew about it. How were we going to tell people? I felt nervous about telling John, I mean he's my brother and one of Roach's best friends, I assume telling him won't be hard, but it's the others I'm gonna worry about most. They'll probably take the piss, maybe I won't tell the others.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and bundled my hair into it. I changed into the clothes and stepped out the bathroom. I grabbed my hairdryer. The three could probably sleep through a hurricane so I wasn't bothered about the noise. After 20 minutes had passed my hair was dry, I looked into the mirror. I was surprised by my reflection, I looked much younger as a brunette however the hair was too long. I cut 2 inches off it, now it was at the centre of my back.

I heard someone get up, I was still in the bathroom, and I opened the door, to see John awake searching through the fridge. I raised my eyes brows at him. "Its 7:00 and you already want food?" I asked him. He nodded at me and took out a sandwich; he then sat on the floor. I went opposite him.

"So you're back to the original?" he said looking at my hair. And began to eat the sandwich.

"Pretty much." I said. He then looked at my face and sighed. "What's up lass?" he asked me. Crap I couldn't get out of this now.

"Well, erm I'm kind of with someone on base?" I confessed cautiously to him. Damn this was just embarrassing... I mean why wouldn't it be, I should of just got Roach to do this.

He started to laugh; in fact I'd say he was choking. "It's not funny!" I protested and folded my arms over my chest.

"Who is it?" he replied recovering from his laughing fit. I turned away embarrassed, I could feel my cheeks turning pink; "it's Roach." I said slowly.

"I knew he'd do it." I heard John mutter. I was confused by why he said that.

"Wait what? You just said you knew he'd do it. Who's done what exactly?" I said slightly irritated.

"Well, Roach told me yesterday after training, that he liked you, and he was honestly scared." Tavy replied whilst lighting a cigarette. I shook my head typical of Roach to ask John for advice, 1st, John knew me inside out, 2nd he's the first person Roach would turn to for help.

"Speak of the devil." John said, I turned around and there was Roach with amazing bed hair.

I looked at John, "and the devil shall appear." I finished. Now Ghost was awake as well, he walked into the bathroom with clean clothes. Hmm he's probably getting ready for the day. I heard the shower start to run; I looked at Roach and smiled at him.

Roach threw a pillow at Tav, then said: "why is he eating the sandwiches!? I wasn't allowed." He sighed with a puppy pout.

"Roach, you'd probably eat everything in the fridge let alone the sandwiches." I said to him, he groaned, I didn't know if it was because he was either hungry or what I said was right.

John then threw the pillow back at Roach. "Well congratulations for not telling me sooner you dummy." Roach looked confused for a moment and looked at me and john, then smacked his head into the pillow and lay back down, he growled into the pillow.

"Relax, Roach I'll keep it a secret." John grinned at me.

Then Roach sat up, the pillow against his chest. "Really?" he asked, a shocked looked on his face. John nodded and Roach smiled at me and John.

"Right then, I'm off I'm going to grab some money and the armoury keys from the office, we're probably gonna need 'em, I'll be back in 5." John said before leaving. I bit my lip and looked at Roach. He smirked at me.

"Come here please." He asked me, I laughed at him and walk over slowly. I sat in front of him. I noticed he was topless now; I looked at his perfectly sculptured abs and forced myself to look at his face, only to find my lips onto his. I felt him bite my lip and his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap.

I placed one hand around his neck and moved the other along his chest. However I soon pulled away. "Oh come on." He pouted giving me puppy eyes.

"Ghost is in the bathroom and Tavy will be back in a minute." I whispered to him. He started to laugh that I called my brother Tavy.

"You stole my nickname from him." Roach accused me, we both burst out laughing. "Well he's my brother, so I should get to call him that and I'm your girlfriend so I can get away with it." I smirked at him. He sighed and started to play with my hair.

"You've cut your hair and made it brown." He stated. No shit Roach, I thought to myself.

"I'm naturally a brunette." I said to him. "But trust me; my hair will probably be red next week." Roach started to laugh at me and Ghost came out of the bathroom door, ready for the day ahead. Thank god I wasn't as close to Roach as I was a few minutes ago otherwise that would of just been plain embarrassing and awkward.

Ghost ignored the fact Roach was shirtless, "where's Tavy?" he asked us smirking. Roach glared at him, "you used the nickname."

I looked at Ghost: "he went to the office to get keys and money, he should be back soon." But right on cue, John walked right through the door, keys in one hand and money in the other. He looked at me and Roach and sighed but then turned to ghost.

"Ghost we're going on patrol in 5 minutes, I'm gonna get ready." He said whilst walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Ghost pulled on his mask, got the paintball guns ready and the radios within 3 minutes. Then Tavy was already out of the bathroom.

"Guys, don't break anything and behave yourselves. We'll be back soon." John said as they went outside. I knew exactly what he meant by 'behave yourselves' basically telling us to keep our hands off each other. Roach got up and locked the door.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

I smirked at Blade who just returned a grin. She then turned her back to me. I frowned at her and sat next to her, she then sat up but her back was still facing me. She looked at me then showed her iphone. I looked at screen, it said calling mum. Wow I couldn't wait to hear this.

I wrapped my arms around her and started to kiss her neck, I knew it would annoy her, especially since she's calling her mum. She put the phone to her ear and leaned to the left. This exposed more of the neck.

I could then hear a cheerful and strong Scottish voice on the end of the phone. Blade moved to the other end of the bed and put the phone on speaker.

**(I'm doing this phone call in italics, but the normal writing will be Roach and it's like Scottish so I tried to make it sound a bit more English but that failed oops)**

**[Blade and Tavy's mum is called Eilidh. Why? Well that name is just badass and spelt amazingly. Pronounced Ay-lee]**

_Eilidh: Arabella? Is that ye?_ _How come ye callin' me at 3 in th' morning?_

_Blade: sorry maw, th' time zone in Afghanistan is different._

Wow Blade was actually speaking in her proper Scottish accent.

_Eilidh: Wow darlin', Ah haven't heard yer voice in a Lang time._

_Blade: mither, ah still got me accent haven't ah._

_Eilidh: yer bein' safe aren't you?_

_Blade: o' coorse bit ah cannae exactly promise_

_Eilidh: ye fun a laddie yet?_

_Blade: mam!_

I almost burst out laughing when her mum asked her that but I kept my mouth zipped.

_Eilidh: ye have ain't ya?_

_Blade: okay ah have, you waant tae say hi tae him?_

_Eilidh: o' course_

_Blade: Gary say hi tae mah mum!_

"Hi Arabella's mum!" I replied loudly making the cheery woman on the end of the phone laugh.

_Eilidh: th' nice laddie is English_

_Blade: ah know mam, I'm also working with John now!_

_Eilidh: yer joking girl_

_Blade: nah, but ah have tae go ah will ca'll ye efter wi'th John_

_Eilidh: okay chuck, be safe loue you_

_Blade: loue ye tae!_

Blade put the phone down, me and she both started to laugh. She came and sat next to me. "I know the lady is crazy." She replied and smiled.

"You should use the heavy accent more often, it's sexy and scary." I told her, she started to laugh and shake her head.

"If you think I'm bad with the slang on the phone to her, you wait till you hear Tavy later, he's much worse." She said recovering from the laughing.

I smiled at her, then pressed my lips to hers, I ran my hands down her hips and up her back whilst she stroked my bare chest. I felt her hands then move into my hair, making slight tugs, it didn't hurt but it was slightly turning me on. I decided to pull away making her pout; I was getting revenge on her now from earlier. I grabbed clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish}

Gary can be a right little shit; he practically just left me on my own. I sighed and walk over to my own bed. I heard the shower turn on so Roach must be taking a shower. I sighed and closed my eyes however I was disturbed by a loud knock on the door. I started to panic, I grabbed one of the paintball guns and looked through the little peep hole on the door. No one was there, shite.

I stuck my head out into the corridor, looking left and right the coast was clear, I was about to go back inside when I saw a note taped to the wall opposite me. I ripped it off and walked back inside, locking the door. I sat down on my bed, with, my legs crossed. I opened the folded paper it said:

_To whoever,_

_Everyone is meeting down outside the Rec. Room, be there, no one has any weapons. We're giving out food so everyone can live for the next week._

_Be there at 09:00 no later._

_Royce_

I read the letter, it seemed believable, I put in on the desk and went back on my bed, and I closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson} 

By the time I had got out the shower and got ready, I ruffled my blonde hair, it looked messy. Oh well I don't give one. I walked out of the bathroom I saw Blade asleep on her bed. Damn she was cute. I sat next to her sleeping form. I traced my thumb down the scar she had on her lip. It was on the left side going all the way down to the top of her chin.

I heard a knock at the door, I got up to see who it was – MacTavish and Ghost walked it as I unlocked the door. After they were in I locked the door back up. Blade had now woke up and she couldn't stop yawning. Ghost took off his patrolling equipment in the corner whilst I lied down on my bed and Tav sat next to Blade.

"What did we miss?" he asked her, I listened in on their conversation. "A really good make out session, my original accent, a call from mum and a letter." She replied. He picked up a note off the desk and read over it. He explained what it said. It was 08:55 we had to leave for the Rec. Room now. We all left the room and locked it and started to walk – no weapons no nothing, but we had ballistic vests on, just in case.

{Arabella 'Blade' Mactavish}

We were almost at the Rec. Room. I was starting to get nervous, what if this was just another prank. I shrugged it off and kept walking, when we reached round the corner everyone else was there waiting. Eventually Meat showed up, everyone went quiet and waited for him to speak.

"Thanks for coming everyone, this is not a prank, in fact it's a time to collect things before we turn against each other." He stated.

"Meat you're already against us, especially after what you did to me yesterday." I shouted back at him, some started to laugh but eventually stopped so Meat could continue. He went inside the Rec. Room, we all followed him.

I sighed at the food on the table, most of it was in trays – no way in hell were we gonna touch that. I put my arm in front of Ghost. "What?" he questioned.

"Don't touch the food that's in trays, you spiked it yesterday remember?" I told him. He nodded; we both took the packet stuff instead. We watched Meat and his gang walk outside.

"C'mon Royce we need to get the food that's in our usual room." Meat said to Royce. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing, Roach had done the cold water trap to their door, and they were about to walk right into it. I handed the food I had to John, he started to walk off with Roach, and I grabbed their arms and pulled them back. They both gave me questioning looks.

"Shh, walk slowly." I said to them, they both looked at each other and shrugged. After 2 minutes of walking, very slowly. We all heard 2 loud and inhumane screams, followed by: "if it's a war you want then that's exactly what you're gonna get!" we all burst out laughing at Meat and Royce as we walked to their floor. They were soaking wet and covered in flour.

"I did warn you that you'll hear the screams." Ghost shouted at them still laughing. We all walked back to our room. I made sure it was locked as we all were inside; I slid down the door putting my head into my hands.

"Roach, you actually used flour as well?" I asked him, still laughing. He smiled like a madman and nodded, I shook my head at him. Meat and Royce knew it was Ghost who planned it, but Roach who actually did it, they were gonna get 'em back. Big time.

That was so much fun to write! That was almost 4000 words and it took ages to write.

I don't have much to say now, anyway I'll update soon and thanks for reading!

Fanficgurll

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Meow...**

**Yay, new chapter! Sowwy I haven't updated in a while. The chapters are taking ages to write because they are getting really long now, the last one was 3900 something words. **

**The story ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

{Simon 'Ghost' Riley}

It had been 2 hours since we had got back from collecting the food. Now Meat had actually declared the prank war, we had to be worried. And we needed a plan fast. Meat probably already had a plan and was just waiting for the right moment; we had to find out what they were doing. We've got cameras, radios, even a fridge; we just needed to find a way of placing the cameras without being caught.

I lay down on my back, I was now facing the ceiling, I was about to drift off when I saw the air vent. That was it; one of us could go up there and place the cameras. I sat up: "guys I've got a plan." I said to the others who just looked at me. I started to explain what we had to do, they all kept on nodding.

"So, who's going to go up there?" Tavish asked clearly not wanting to do it; I gotta admit I didn't either. I looked at Roach and Blade, they would probably do it.

"One of you two has to do it." I said pointing at Roach and Blade who both threw glares at me.

"Well, I'm not doing it, Ghost you said I'm shit at stealth and Blade is smaller than me so she'll easily fit through the vent." Roach replied smirking.

"Err, excuse me Roach but I didn't exactly get a say in this?" Blade turned to him, not impressed. I sighed at them, shaking my head. "Blade you'll have to do it then." I told her.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, me and Mactavish started to set up everything she needed: a paintball gun, a manual screwdriver, a tracker, radio, tape, cameras and wires.

She started to put the equipment on herself. "Why do I need a tracker?" she sighed.

"Because we can see you on the base map, on the laptop." Tav replied. She nodded and put the radio on her ear.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"yup." She replied – popping the p. She had changed into leggings, combat boots and a long, sleeved black top with fingerless gloves. We unscrewed the vent off and gave her a lift inside.

"Remember; when you've done all the camera equipment wait inside one of the side vents in the corridor, that's your easiest exit. If you're too far away you'll have to get out yourself." I told her. She did the whole uh' huh thing and started to move.

{Arabella 'Blade' MacTavish} 

I can't believe they were making me do this, thank god they gave me a headlight torch, and it's well fucking dark. "Blade, keep going forward and take a left." John's voice buzzed through the comms. Damn it's cold in these vents.

"Roger that." I replied turning left, I started to hum the mission impossible song whilst continuing forwards.

"Shut up Blade that's really annoying." Ghost said annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Yeah well, so is being sent to fucking spy on people in an air vent." I snapped back. I saw a drop going down, that led to the second floor, I jumped down it praying I'd still live. I landed onto my feet, I crouched back down and continued till I saw a vent door, and I started to connect a camera beside it and then continued on.

"Talk to me Blade." Ghost said.

"First camera done, don't know whose room though, but defiantly one of 'em."

"Good." Ghost said

I began going forward before turning right and seeing another vent door further up, I crawled to it and looked inside, this was Royce's and Meat's room, I could tell by the flour and damp on the floor by the exit. I undid the vent and jumped down into the room. I saw a small, metal safe but with a big lock. I crouched in front of it and took out a hair grip from my head.

I started to pick the lock, within 2 minutes the lock became undone. I look inside the safe. There wasn't money or anything expensive, but lots of pranking stuff. I grabbed some of it and placed it into the bag on my back. I set the lock back again and grabbed the chair from the desk.

I placed it in front of the open vent, I then stood on the chair, I jumped up and grabbed my hands onto the side of it, I pushed myself back into the air vent and shut the little lid, screwing it back up again. In pure honestly, I felt like a ninja. I placed the camera and moved on.

[Another 30 minutes later cuz I can't be arsed to write about it]

I set up the last camera and found the nearest side vent.

"Blade your too far away, your gonna have to get out yourself." Tav said. Grr this was effort!

I unscrewed the vent and climbed out, I put it back up again. I was by the canteen; I started to run to my room as fast as I could. I turned left but I ran straight into Jayhawk and Archer. Oh crap.

I started to run really fast trying to get away from them whilst being fired at by paintball guns. I turned right and ran up the stairs; I was further away from them now.

"Ghost, come in, I'm being chased down by Archer and Jayhawk, unlock the door I'm almost there!" I shouted into the radio, I was starting to run out of breath and energy.

"Roger that Blade the door is unlocked, hurry up your arse." Ghost replied back. I was now on the floor where my room was however on the other side of the corridor. I sprinted, like I was running for my life, I made the sharp turn and crashed into the room, Ghost locking the door behind me.

I glared at all three of them: "I am never going to do that again." I said taking off the tracker and ear piece and throwing them on the floor.

{Meat}

"Right then boys, we need a new prank. One that will scare the living shit out of people." I said to Royce, Ice, and Chemo who just looked at each other.

"Do you still have that ant farm?" Royce asked Chemo who just nodded. "Good, because I know exactly where it is gonna go." Royce answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked Royce who was slightly smirking.

"We'll put the ants into Ozone's team's beds." Royce answered.

"Yeah but how we gonna get in there?" Chemo questioned. And moved to get a drink.

"I heard, they were gonna go to the shops to get supplies at 12." Pharaoh answered.

How does he know that? "Then we strike at 12." I said. Chemo moved to get his ant farm, it was suppose to be a joke for his birthday, but he still kept it. From what I could tell there were millions of ant's in there.

[2 hours later]

Me and Chemo watched Archer, Toad, Ozone, Scarecrow and Jayhawk leave their room and walk downstairs. Chemo nodded at me, I ran to the door, I always kept a lock pick in my pocket.

I started to pick the lock, it opened successfully, and I went inside with Chemo behind me who shut the door. There were 3 bunk beds. "How do we know where they sleep? There's 5 of 'em and 6 beds. Chemo asked me.

I grinned at him and said: "we put them in all of the beds." I answered him.

We moved to the back of room. I folded over the quilt, he tipped in the ants. We did the same thing to all the beds before leaving. I locked the door by lifting up the handle and we set off to our own room.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

It had been about 2 hours since Blade got back and she wasn't exactly happy. Me, Ghost and Tav couldn't stop laughing when she walked in, she was covered in green and red, first she threw the ear piece onto the floor then she grabbed some clothes and stormed into the bathroom. I kind of feel guilty about it seeming as she has locked herself in the bathroom for ages.

I looked at Tavish and Ghost. "Maybe we should apologize now?" I said to them indicating that Blade has been in the bathroom for while. They nodded and continued to look at the laptops. I sighed, stood up and walked to the bathroom door. I knocked on it gently.

"Blade?" I said before pausing.

"Fuck off!" she shouted, I looked at Ghost who just shrugged, and then Tavish, who, rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. Damn, she was pissed off.

"no." I replied back to her.

I could hear her sigh. "Well, piss off then." She said back, fucking hell she was angry.

"Listen please, we're sorry." I told her, she didn't answer. As I was about to walk away, the door opened, I felt her hand grab the back of my top. I turned to face her.

"sorry." I said to her, she nodded then turned to Tavish and Ghost with the full death look. They both mumbled sorry, her face softened now, I guess she had forgiven us. I noticed she had changed her clothes and started to pick up a paintball gun.

"What are you doing?" Ghost asked her, looking up from the laptop.

"Going on patrol, who wants to come?" she replied. Ghost looked at me, I groaned, I really didn't want to go, but I guess I have to seeming as I hadn't been once, I picked up a paintball gun and followed her outside.

"I am actually sorry for upsetting you." I said to her. She continued walking ignoring me, I saw her roll her eyes. We had been walking for 10 minutes now and she still hadn't said anything.

"Blade I'm fucking sorry okay?" I said to her, she was actually annoying me now. She turned around, and glared at me. She was fine this morning and now she's well moody.

{Meat} **(A/N yeah I know swap of POVS is annoying sorry x)**

As me and Chemo were on our way back to our room, I saw Roach and Blade. Blade's back was too us, if we were stealthy the prank we were about to pull off would be great. Chemo raised his gun, I signalled him to stop. I moved back round the corner.

"What you playing at Meat?" Chemo whispered fiercely.

"Their right by the cleaning cupboard." I stated.

"And?" Chemo asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head at him. "It's always open and I have the key." I said showing him the key.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asked me, I just nodded and grinned at him. This was payback for the flour and water trick.

{Arabella 'Blade' Mactavish}

I kind of felt bad that I wasn't talking to Roach. He just sighed at me and was about to walk forward when we were pushed into the cupboard. I heard the door lock and the familiar sound of Meats voice saying: "don't ever do that door trick again, suckers." And then his laugh occurred. I then realized I had dropped my paintball gun whilst we pushed in here. Grr Meat was so dead after this.

I looked at Roach who was now sitting against the wall; I crawled and sat next to him. "I'm sorry too." I said to him, he smirked and placed arm around me. But he touched a sore area on my back; I automatically flinched causing him to look at me.

"Blade, are you okay?" he asked noticing me flinch.

"Yeah I'm fine, honest." I flashed a fake smile at him. However he saw through the smile, before I could protest he lifted the back of my t-shirt only to be greeted by black and blue.

"Shit" he cursed. I looked at him apologetically. "You need to go to the infirmary; those bruises and cuts need to be checked out." He said to me.

"Yeah I know." I replied to him and put my head on his shoulder. The bruises weren't normal and small; they were massive and were down my back and abdomen. Most of them were either purple, blue or black. The paintball guns even managed to split some of my skin. It was worse than a beating.

I closed my eyes and found myself falling asleep, hoping we'd be let out soon.

When I woke up, I could already tell it had been a few hours seeming as it was much darker now, I poked Roach in the side causing him to wake up as well. "What?" he yawned?

"Roach, you do know we're meant to be on patrol." I told him.

His mouth formed an 'O', I laughed at his facial expression. "And I think we've been sitting here for more than a few hours" I then said afterwards.

He went to stand up but hit his head on the shelf in the process. "Oww." He said loudly and began to rub his head.

"So how we going to get out?" I asked him. He just shrugged and started looking through the endless shelves. I began to look through the cupboard to see if there was anything I could smash the lock with. After 20 minutes we gave up, all there was here, was bleach, buckets and cleaning stuff.

I growled in frustration and smacked my hands onto the floor.

{Simon 'Ghost' Riley}

It had been at least 6 hours since Roach and Blade left, I looked over at Tavish who seemed nervous. "Are you hiding something?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and shook his head. "Really? Because you seem to be thinking about something." He sighed and turned to look at the wall.

"You do know Blade and Roach haven't been back in 8 hours." I said to him, causing him to turn back around.

"What?" he said confused.

"Blade and Roach have been gone for 8 hours, they've probably been kidnapped." I told him.

"They can probably get out themselves." He said and looked out of the window. I shook my head, Roach knows exactly what torture is like from Meat and Royce but Blade hasn't exactly experienced it yet.

{Gary 'Roach' Sanderson}

It's been hours since we've been stuck in here, Ghost was probably going mad. I was sitting opposite Blade who had a pissed off look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I bet Meat took my paintball gun." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why's that a problem?" I said laughing making her glare at me.

"it was the only gun with yellow paint in it." she replied and starting cursing Meat with things like ' lil' bastard' or 'bloody idiot'. I smiled at her, but a sliver glint caught my eye above her on top of the shelf. I stood up, careful not to hit my head like earlier. I grabbed the sliver object in my hands and sat back down.

"What are you doing?" Blade asked me, I smirked at her and dangled the sliver keys in the air.

"Well done Roach." She smiled at me as I unlocked the door. I stepped out of the cramped cupboard, Blade following behind me, as we made our way back to the room.

Yay it' done – sorry I never updated x

I might update soon.

Fanficgurll

xxx


End file.
